


Sheets

by Enchantable



Series: Homebodies [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dream Sex, Drift Bond, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh overhears Mako having a dream about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mako and Raleigh share a bed for the night, one of them wakes up at night because the other started making noises, only for the other to notice that they were having a sex dream about them. Possible awkward fluff confrontation after because they know they have feelings for each other.

He listens to hear breathe in the dark. 

Raleigh doesn’t sleep. Hasn’t sleep in almost a decade except when his body’s too exhausted for anything else. He doesn’t read or watch stuff on his computer either. Not usually. He usually just lays in the dark and listens. Before he would listen to Yancy snoring. Mako doesn’t snore, she just breathes and occasionally makes little noises depending on what she dreams about.

He’d feel worse if she hadn’t been in his head, if he didn’t already know what she dreams about. Still sometimes he feels like a perv and so he grabs his headphones and the music player that’s filled with a mix of both their music and just thinks of her instead. But tonight he closes his eyes and listens to her breathing, one forearm thrown across his eyes. 

Her breath catches and his forearm lifts slightly.

They both have their nightmares, Raleigh thinks they always will. Mako has more, but only by virtue of the fact that she sleeps more. He tries to wake her up and when that doesn’t work he sits with her and does everything he can to let her not be alone. He hates those nights, when she goes where he cannot follow. Her breathing evens out for a moment before it catches again.

He pushes himself up warily, taking care not to let the bed creak as he peers down at her. In the darkness he can see her turn from one side to the other, her breath catching again. He can see the way her black hair fans across the pillow, still cut in it’s tight bob. The blue is now a forrest green that matches one of his sweaters. A lock of it has fallen across her nose and his fingers are itching to climb down so he can brush it away. 

She’s deeply asleep, that’s very clear. Her eyes are darting back and forth under her lids. She sighs again, turning the other way. Her fingers curl around the pillow as her legs move underneath the sheets. He swallows thickly because she isn’t having a nightmare but her legs are spread underneath the sheets. One of her hands is leaving the pillow. He really can’t breathe as he watches it slip underneath the sheets. 

Immediately he rips his eyes away and rolls on to his back because he can’t watch. Heat colors his cheeks because he feels like a total and complete pervert. It doesn’t help at all that he’s getting hard a the thought of her down below him touching herself in her sleep. He exhales shakily, thinking about going for the bathroom but he doesn’t want to wake her up. 

"Raleigh."

His entire body freezes as she sighs his name, her voice still breathless with sleep. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to will himself in to dreamlessness because Mako’s barely two feet underneath him with her hand on her body and his name on her lips. She’s dreaming of him. No, he mentally corrects himself. Because it’s not just him she’s dreaming of. 

She’s dreaming of them.

Somehow that makes it worse because it’s not just him, it’s them and that is something they both want. Both want but they aren’t ready for it. Raleigh think’s they’re getting there, truly he does. The ugly gaping wounds are healing. Slowly, painfully, but they are closing little by little. There will always be vengeance in her heart and a hole in his soul, neither has the luxury of pretending there is one day when they will be whole people. 

They aren’t really supposed to be though. 

Truly they aren’t. Whole is the people in the shelters or the ones crowding in their bunks at night. Whole people don’t drift. And if they start out whole they don’t stay that way. You can’t let someone else in to your head without losing a bit of yourself along the way. There has to be somewhere for them to fit. But that’s the thing, you aren’t whole but you aren’t alone. Their broken pieces are all being sanded, made smooth so they can fit together once again. 

He wants to be down there so badly.

Not just because she’s Mako, his other half and the woman he’s pretty damn sure he’s going to spend the rest of his life with. Also because she’s dreaming of him and whatever her mind’s concocted from connecting with his is nothing compared to what he wants to do with her. What he’s going to do to her when they finally come together. He closes his eyes and fits his hands in his pillow as Mako lets out a little moan, biting his lip because his entire body is aching to be with her. 

She’s almost silent when she finishes, just a breathless sigh that would be easy as hell to swallow. His hips press uselessly in to the bed, fighting for friction that a pair of boxer briefs and sweat pants will never give him. He hears her lips part and her breathing change and immediately turns to the wall. Her bed moves as she wakes up and he thinks he can hear her lashes touch her cheeks. Or maybe he really has just lost his shit. 

Mako eases herself up and he slams his eyes shut because she’s reaching for a pair of pants. His pants to be exact and he doesn’t know if its worse that she’s not wearing pants or the fact that she’s pulling his on. He throws his arm over his head and pulls his knees up a little in a failed attempt to hide himself as Mako pads silently to the bathroom and pulls the door shut. He bites his lip when he hears the faucet run and imagines the cold water sliding down her neck and lower on her body. 

She comes out of the bathroom and he hears her come to a stop by their bunk beds. She knows he isn’t asleep. theres no way she’d believe his erratic breathing was from sleep. Her hand reaches out and lays against the flat of his shoulder and his entire body seems to tighten at her cold hand against his flushed skin.

"Mako," he mumbles her name, his voice rough, "go back to bed."

"What did I say?"

Her voice is steadier than his, but he can hear the slight tremble and for one moment he thinks that she’s afraid. Afraid or embarrassed or something he can’t allow to continue. That momentary stab of doubt is enough to get him to sit up slightly and turn his head in her direction. 

She’s obviously uncomfortable, but it isn’t from embarrassment. She’s that past that. Her weight is on her toes and he can see her throat work reflexively. Her lips are still red from being bitten and he can see her eyes struggle to focus as they move over him. Once more he’s in that position where he knows her body intimately, knows exactly what it feels like between her legs from her own explorations. But he’s never seen her like this. And to know he’s the cause of it is bad, but to know how easy it would be to make it go away is worse. 

"You should go to bed," he repeats. 

She nods and doesn’t move. 

Not until he does and then it certainly isn’t for her to go to bed. Their lips clash with just the edge of teeth. She lifts herself up somehow and his hands grasp her cheeks as she wraps hers around his neck. It’s awkward as hell and if their height difference before was bad now it’s awful. It does not matter. Not when she sweeps her tongue in his mouth or he wraps his hands around her shoulders. He’s about to pull her up when he forces himself to stop and pull back. 

"We can’t do this," he mumbles.

Clearly he hasn’t moved back far enough because she kisses him again, her mouth teasingly light before he surges forward and presses their lips together harder. God he wants her. So badly. But they aren’t ready for it. They’re not healed yet. Still she’s smiling in to the kiss and it would be so easy to just pull her up and give in. 

"Pretend," she whispers against his mouth. 

"Huh?" He pulls back and she looks up at him, "what did you say?"

"Pretend we are," she says.

"I—" he begins.

She bites her lip, her body pressing to the cold metal of the bunk bed. He looks down at her and he must really be exhausted or aroused because it takes his mind a full ten seconds to realized the very aroused woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with is balancing on the bottom bunk asking him to pretend that he’s already hers so they don’t have to just have sex dreams about each other. 

She drops down as he swings his legs over the bunk and jumps down because the top bunk isn’t designed to have sex. His feet are barely on the ground before their lips are on each others. Their hands are greedy on each others skin. He’s shirtless and her pants are somewhere in corner as their fingers explore different places, places they haven’t had a chance to touch before. 

She whimpers when he kneads her breast and he stills.

"It feels different," she pants out, "not like in my head."

He grins and kisses her again. 

"I told you," he mumbles against her lip as his hand goes lower, sliding down her back to the curve of her bottom. 

Her breath hitches as he sweeps her up in his arms and lowers her on the bed. The fingers that are splayed on his spine dig in to the scars on his back. He groans and presses their lower bodies together. He knows from her head that she’s wanted to touch his scars since she first saw them. It’s only recently that he can admit he’s wanted her to touch them from the moment before that. 

Her fingers fit the lines perfectly. 

Her nails drag down the skin, hard enough for him to feel the pressure even with the deadened tissues. He presses his forehead in to her pillow as he wraps an arm around her lower back, pulling her hips up in to his. There’s definitely no hiding the effect shes had on him, not anymore. She arches her back up, her cheek pressing against his ear. 

"Raleigh," she whimpers his name and it isn’t a sigh, its a moan, "please—"

He cuts her off with a hot press of his lips, pulling his hand away from her back to slip it in to her panties. He parts her gently which is hard to do when all he wants is to press their bodies together. Especially when he feels how wet she is against his fingers. That alone makes it nearly impossible to pull back. Mako’s eyes fly open and the look she gives him is enough to make him duck back down and kiss her. 

"Hang on," he gets out.

"Wha—" she begins.

"I wasn’t planning on pretending," he says with an apologetic smile, "condoms are in the bathroom," he kisses her quickly, "don’t move."

He shoves himself up and staggers in to the bathroom. It takes him a record short time to find the box and snag a few from it. When he comes back Mako’s sitting up, looking at him. Raleigh’s entire body is one ache but he can see something in her eyes and forces himself to be steady as he kneels on the bed. 

"Do you not want to?" She asks him directly. 

He swallows his laugh down to a smile as he looks at the brilliant woman whose sitting there topless and aching as well but still wants to make sure this is something he wants too. He sits on to the bed and looks at her. 

"Mako of course I want you," he says, "the only thing I don’t want is to hurt you," he shakes his head and looks at her, "I can’t hurt you."

She gets it, she hears everything he isn’t saying. She leans forward and kisses him. He angles his body towards hers, lowering her back on the bed. He slows their pace, taking his time to slide her panties down her legs. Her skin is just as soft as he’s imagined it, just as pale against his weather beaten hands. She presses in to every touch as he explores her limbs with his own for as long as he can stand.

She isn’t a virgin but he still goes slow when he enters her. She’s so much more vocal than when she’s asleep. He buries himself in as far as he can and they stay like that for a long minute, bodies locked together, both gasping in the darkness. 

"I love you," he mumbles in to her skin, the Japanese clumsy on his lips.

"Raleigh," she whimpers his name. 

He slides out and pushes forward, she catches his thrust. Moving with her is as easy as breathing. They both make noises as they move together. Between her dream and him listening to her dream, they’re both beyond ready for their bodies to come together. Together they move on the bed, her lips and hands moving all over his skin. She lingers on his scars, her nails on the old ones and the pads of her fingers on the newer. 

When he comes its with her name on his lips. 

Their breathing is still unsteady as she kisses him clumsily, pulling apart only to gasp softly when he slips out of her and tosses the spent condom. He pulls her against him and tangles their bodies together. The green streaks on her hair fan out against his chest as her fingers skirt the edges of the scars on his pelvis. 

"You missed those," he mumbles and she kisses his chest At the same moment she digs her fingers in to his. His muscles contract as he pushes his skin in to her hand, "Mako," he groans. 

She looks up with a positively wicked smile before settling herself against his chest. He kisses the top of her head as he tightens his hold on her shoulder and attempts to come up with a reason to go back up to his bunk. 

"I want to be ready," Mako says. 

"Me too," he says.

"What do you think about talking to the grief counselor?" 

His hand stills. Her head raises as he looks down at her, trying to decide if this is a joke. He didn’t have an exit interview when he left the PPDC and Mako didn’t continue her conversations with the therapist past the moment Stacker let her stop. Their track record isn’t great. But there’s no joke in her eye, if anything there’s something unsure about it and he wonders how long she’s been thinking about this. 

"Why?" He asks and struggles to keep the accusation out of his tone.

"I don’t want to hurt you," she says, her fingers tight on his skin, "but I’m tired of waiting."

His throat works because he’s tired of waiting too. And the sex dreams aren’t helping. Neither is the way she smiles or chews the tip of her pen or can still hold her own against him in the Kwoon. He touches her chin and lifts her head, kissing her softly. The pad of his thumb strokes her jaw as he kisses her. 

"We can go together?" He asks. She nods.

"Someone has to hold you back," she says. 

"Hey," he says with mock outrage as he rolls her on to her back, "who says I’m going to be the one who needs to be held back?"

she laughs and wraps her arms around him, pulling him back down against her. By the end of the night he doesn’t think they’re pretending anymore. Then again, he isn’t entirely sure thats what they’ve been doing in the first place.


End file.
